they're what now!
by wearetheanimelovers
Summary: when Sakura's uncle does something unfortunate, what can Sakura do to fix it? please review!
1. Chapter 1

Hinata is the youngest. Ino, Sakura, and Tenten are triplets. Then there is Temari, then Konan

I don't own Naruto!

"They're what now?!"

Chapter 1: Sakura's p.o.v

'Kami, you're late for school,' I thought while running down the two flights of stairs and into the kitchen where all of my sisters were sitting .

Hinata is the youngest of all of us, being 16. She has long navy blue hair that hangs midway down her back with her bangs cut Hime style and pale lavender eyes. She is dressed in a pair of tight fitting light blue jeans with paint splatters up the legs. She has a pink off the shoulder shirt over a white camisole and pink converse the same color as her shirt.

Ino is 17, also the youngest of our triplet set. She has sparkling light blue eyes and long blonde hair that's up in a high ponytail and reaches her waist, with a flip over her right eye. She's wearing a light blue ruffled mini skirt, a white off the shoulder shirt with a baby blue camisole and white high top "I 'heart' you " high top converse.

Seeing my reflection in our metal refrigerator, I notice my waist length pink hair and sparkling emerald green eyes. I'm wearing tight black shorts, a tight neon pink tank top with a black leather jacket that stops just below my DD breasts and a pair of knee high neon pink and black converse.

Tenten is the eldest of the triplets. Her dark brown hair is tied into two buns on each side of her head. Her chocolate brown eyes always seem to have some kind of light in them no matter what happens. She's wearing tight Hollister dark wash shorts, with a green camisole. Her feet are clad in green and black striped knee high socks, covered in black converse with neon green laces.

Temari is the second eldest, being 19. Dirty blonde hair thrown up into four pigtails, her teal colored eyes are half lidded with sleep. Her outfit consists of a brightly colored yellow camisole with a black lace half shirt covering it. Her tight bleach specked dark blue denim jeans are tucked into her black knee high combat boots.

Konan, the eldest of us all, being 22, has her short blue hair up in a messy bun with an origami flower clip. Her outfit consists of a pair of ivory silk trousers with a white draped viscose blouse, and light gray suede lace up ankle wedged boots. Her amber eyes are glazed in thought.

Our mother, Tsunade, owns a series of hospitals throughout the world. Our father, Jiraya, joins her on her travels most of the time for inspiration on his Icha Icha novels. This time our parents' travels took them to Japan. They are then going to fly to Italy, entrusting us to go to school at Konoha High in Las Vegas.

"Hey, girls," I said, walking towards the stove and taking a chocolate chip pancake off the foot and a half stack.

"Hey, Sakura," Ino said, "Gaara is not going to be happy to find out that you're late. Again."

"Oi! What about your boyfriend, Ino? And instead of contradicting me, why don't you go ahead and leave instead of waiting for me? It's not like we all ride in the same car. We can only have two people per car."

"True, but you're my sister and that would be rude. You have to pick Gaara up anyway. There're your two people, and I have to pick up Choji ."

"Ino," Tenten interjected, "her being your sister has never stopped you from leaving before. Sakura, she's right. None of our boyfriends will be happy because it's Friday and we've been late every day this week."

"Well then, instead of lecturing me, let's go," I said, grabbing the chocolate chip pancakes and my keys while walking out to the 12 car garage towards my metallic black Bugatti Veyron Super Sport. Tenten laughed and followed me, hopping into her Hennessey Venom GT.

"Hey Tennie! Want to race to Gaara's?" I asked, grinning while opening the door of my car and getting in, placing my pancakes on the seat next to me.

She stared at me. "I guess it wouldn't hurt "

"Alright, just keep the speed under 100 mph."

"Sakura, leave me out of this, please," Hinata said, climbing into her Saleen S7 Twin Turbo.

"Will do, Hina-chan. Anyone else want out?" I asked.

Konan raised her hand. "I have to head straight to the office. I'll text you guys when I get bored," she smirked. Sliding into reverse while opening the garage door, she drove down the circular driveway and out the gates of our house towards her job.

I looked at Ino. "Well?" I questioned.

"Nah, I'll pass. I need to be able to feel the wind in my hair without having the adrenaline rush you and Tenten like."

"Uh huh, because you can do that with the windows rolled up. What you really mean is that you know you are going to lose while Tenten and I…"

Tenten interrupted, "And me!" she yelled, jumping into her SSC Ultimate Aero.

"…are going against you," I finished.

Hinata giggled and left so she wouldn't be any later.

Ino smirked and leaned on her Koenigsegg Agera R. "Saks, my baby can beat you any day. Just not today."

"Whatever, pig. The three of us need to get our car poolers and get to school. You can sit here and ogle your baby all day. I've got some love to be making with mine!"

I gave a thumb up to Tenten and Temari, shut my door, and began backing out of the driveway towards Gaara's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 part 1

Sitting in my free period I spotted Gaara sitting in his seat.

"Gaara!" I yelled trying to get his attention. He blinked and looked up at me .

"What's wrong babe?" he questioned

I growled and yanked him up, dragging him into an abandoned classroom, that just happened to be there.

As soon as we got into the room he slammed me against the wall and slammed his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I gave a few sharp tugs to his unruly red hair and he pulled away.

His red hair was everywhere and a few strands fell forward and covered his tattoo (the kanji for love) and into his eyes. His black leather jacket was over a tight black elfen lied t-shirt, black jeans low on his hips showing a little of his black boxers. The dark black around his eyes made his eyes seem like they glow and went perfectly with his pale skin.

I giggle when he gave a lopsided smirk, "what?" he asked

"Nothing~" I sing songed

He gave a small, soft smile. "Okay then."

I gave him my most innocent look "well I was thinking…" I started

"Oh kami!" he muttered

I smacked his arm frowning "that's not funny panda, I'm serious."

"I'm sorry, continue?"

"anyways, I was thinking that.. oh never mind, I forgot."

He chuckled and I felt his chest rumble "that's nice, can we continue where we left off?"

I glared at him "no, you made me angry"

_*bzzt**bzzt*_

"moshi moshi?" I answered

_"Sakura! Get your sisters and get home now! RIGHT NOW!" my uncle yelled into the phone_

I know its short but it's a cliff hanger, anyways thank you Blossom Kunoichi for your encouragement!


End file.
